


Damages

by Erossennin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erossennin/pseuds/Erossennin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if" alternative universe.  <b>*Warning; spoilers from anime episode 23, manga chapter 31.</b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What if Levi was captured in Female Titan arc?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reprimand

It was only for a fraction of moment. The rookie was careless and ran for the prey. Only one detail she slipped to notice: Female Titan was playing decoy.

If not for the prompt reaction of her superior, Mikasa would be dead by now.

Commander Chief Erwin Smith gaze was merciless. Not many people could tell he was pissed off. After all, he never shows anything off. For her veterans, his cold and intimidating gaze was always and exactly the same..

It was his words that showed out how much pissed off he was.

\- So according to your report, Corporal Levi commanded you to distract the target, while he attacked in order to retrieve Eren Yeager. The plan went smoothly, but then Corporal Levi made a mistake during his attack, and as result when he retrieved Eren, he was caught.

And then his gaze went colder: - Regular Mikasa Ackerman, do not lie to me.

\- Sir! - Mikasa answered promptly.

His stare did not waver: - As far the matter is your foster brother, Eren Yeager, you do not hesitate to do anything. Including omit information. I was there in Eren's judgment, and I noticed how hard your eyes looked for officer Rico Brzenska when she reported Eren attacked you. You were angry and you were doing no effort to hide it... like now.

\- But let me explain Eren's situation, regular Ackerman.

“Right now, all powers in the world were fighting over Eren's custody. Inside the walls, the only and sole reason they did not take Eren was Corporal Levi. That and our gamble about using Eren in the last mission. You should have guessed by now what it means to fail and lose Levi at the same time. One could say that we succeeded in retrieving Eren only to safety deliver him to them.”

Erwin saw the girl was trembling. Erwin seemed to care not a bit.

\- I see you are angry. - he commented softly.

“I read your records after graduation, Ackerman. In S. Blouse's report she stated `Mikasa words moved even Jean.' in order to recover the supply quarters. All of them wrote about the shortage of gas, and about the lack of skill and luck of some unfortunate colleagues. You too should have died because after your speech, you ran out of gas. Like your less skilled colleagues. But Springer and Arlent came to your aid, the later giving his supply to you. And also J.Kirstein took the leadership you've trashed away.”

“In the recent mission, you were supposed to be on relay duty, and afterward the remaining survivors would reunite with another relay duty on the same line. There you were supposed to be S. Blouse partner, but as we know even if I didn't read its squad leader's report that as soon Eren's yell was heard you were nowhere to be seen.”

“In your speech to your colleagues in Trost, you said you would take supply quarters even if alone. Levi would say that, but because he really mean it and he would really accomplish it. Because his goal would be to save as much comrades as he could. But your speech was not for encourage your comrades. You wanted to die, after Eren's presumed death. That's why your gas supply ran out. And if is that so, that speech receive some new colors. Answer, regular Ackerman: did you want all of them to die with you as well?”

Mikasa paled. Back then, she was ashamed that she called up them without being really prepared to lead them, but...

\- No! - she cried – I would never lead any of my friends to death.

\- Really? - Irwin softly replied – But because of your actions, Arlet would have died. Regular Springer would have died too: his gas ran out just when you all reached supply quarters. In our recent mission, you deserted your partner and ran after Eren. She would be dead, if not for her squad.

Chief Erwin looked directly in her eyes: - Regular, all your fellow cadets report you are calm and cold even at harsh times. But I see only a hysterical girl who loses control whenever her boyfriend is in trouble.

He turned to his desk. After exact 40 seconds he asked: - Answer, regular Ackeman. How do you plan to protect Eren?

\- With my life – she readily answered.

\- And after you die – he said while gazing the sky as blue as his eyes – After that is it okay to you that Eren is dissected alive?

\- No! - she cried – I would die to avoid it.

Erwin sighed: - I ha,ve to add a remark in your records... whenever Jagger is at discussion, Mikasa Ackerman's brain goes out for a walk. Girl, if every time Jagger was involved you became such an idiot it is not so surprising how much you contributed for his doom.

\- Because you see, young lady – Erwin said almost like he was a tired teacher – At present situation, only by miracle you did not worsen Eren's situation. Eren now is in a very dire situation and with little hope for us to avert it.

Only a trained eye would notice the quite small gulp Mikasa swallowed. But Erwin trained himself to notice even the smallest changes of people´s mood swings in order to survive in political games in Sina. As well the way to deal with people.

\- I usually don't get hard with rookies, Ackerman – Erwin continued – Because in normal conditions, in time you and your friends would eventually replace and even surpass me, Levin and all the others. You and Eren could do your tantrums and the older soldiers would look after you if possible. And after some missions, if you all survived, you would make your own path without any help.

“But we are not under normal conditions. We don't have time for you to grown up. Eren is a Titan, and his life is at stake now.” 

“Without Levi, there is no way to uphold Eren's custody. People would trust Levi's abilities to restrain Eren. Can you do the same, Ackerman?”

Erwin waited before he answered himself: - We know the answer.

\- So again, I will describe what really happened in the last mission.

“First, Corporal Levi does not make mistakes in battle. Even when he is emotionally shaken. Trust me, even when the ones he loved died, he did not lose control of himself. In the few occasions he was hurt, it was because of his comrades` mistakes. Even so, he managed to make it for himself and for most of his comrades. 

So let me correct your report; you made a mistake and Corporal Levi managed to avoid you being killed. He also managed to release Eren, but the price was high as he was caught. So he threw Eren to you and commanded you to run away.

\- As for your lie – Erwin added – It was not for your reputation's sake. You and Levi are very much alike in this, Ackerman. He does not boast his skills, and he does not care about his reputation. So there is only two other reasons for you to lie about it. The first and more obvious you dislike Corporal Levi. Perhaps you are still resented of his beating on Eren. As I said, whenever Eren is involved your brain goes for a walk.

“The second is to be ashamed to not be better than Levi. It would be maddening for you to admit Levi was right, and worse to let Eren know you are the real reason of his capture. Levi gave you clear orders to focus only in rescuing Eren, to give up any revengeful feelings to finish her. But you ignored those orders, because all you could see was a “bitch who robbed my man”. This would be something for you to be too much ashamed, and would do anything to prevent Eren to discover afterward.”

\- Do you want to add any comments, regular Ackerman?.

She was pale and scared like she was a girl again. Chief Commander Erwin was like a precise surgeon, and he would cut deep even with no pain killer.

\- So this is what we will pronounce officialy to the higher ups – Irwin continued – That your cousin Levi Ackerman died on mission.

Mikasa was shocked. What commander Erwin was saying? Corporal Levi's family name was Ackerman?

“Sure you and Levi having the same family name is just a coincidence. But that will help people to understand your prowess and skills, as the prodigy of 104th Squad, as well as your competence in fulfilling this task. Your surprise about these news would explain your regret after failing to save your last know relative. And finally to convince then that you will put aside your personal feelings toward Eren Jäger, and will carry on Levi's duties : when you were asked if we could rely on you, you should answer “I prefer to be the one to kill Eren myself instead of letting anyone else hurt him.”

\- Do you have any questions? Or do you want to add something?

\- Yes – Mikasa finally managed to speak – I think Corporal Levi is still alive.

Continue...


	2. Hurt in combat

Some warriors describe that state as sense of slow motion. When they are forced to face a crisis their senses become much more acute and everything seems to move slowly. That way, they can manage to react in time. In general, most soldiers experience it only by chance. They say - and they believe - it is all due to adrenaline's overflow.

But for experienced warriors like Levi, it was not necessary for a crisis to happen neither for a shoot of adrenaline.

He could enter that state by his own free will.*

"Think about when you are bored to death, when time passes slowly" He explained Petra when the girl asked how he managed to be so fast "Or when you are having fun, and times passes quickly. They are both examples of the same phenomenon you experience when in danger and things appear to you to slow down. If you can make your body to move as you usually do, for the rest of the world it would appear that you are moving like crazy. Yes, I know that when you are like that, your body fells like a rock it is hard to make it move. We fell like we are moving too damn slowly like an idiot who can not even move properly. Welll... that's something I can not explain, but you should figure out for yourself".

Sometimes Levi would talk a lot like that. Unfortunately for Petra, this lecture was not understood in time. Perhaps she only wanted to hear his idol, perhaps she did not have time to train properly betwenn missions. Does not matter anymore. The girl is dead.

That's why for common folk, Levi's movements were like a lighting bolt. Too fast to follow. And that would be true too for the Female Titan.

When she threw her fist, for him it was like a slow movement of her arm. He was already spinning and cutting her flesh, aiming her eyes. After that, he concentrated to immobilize her, damaging as much her limbs as was humanly possible.

Then Mikasa ran, blood thirsty, for her Titan neck. It was obvious she was faking weakness in order to attract and kill the naive soldier.

Even with his heightened senses, Levi's body could endure the same as any normal person. He successfully removed the girl from danger, but remember: that slap was aimed to do the nastiest damage possible in a human body. Even if he was aware of its strength and he prepared his body for the impact, his heel did not bear it.

He managed a last act, severing the Titan's mandibular joint, and that made the Titan open her mouth. He came back to grab the youth and...

His injured leg did not fail him, but Eren was a bit slippely. It took less than an instant to firm his grasp but it was enough distraction to made him lose his grip on the blade's 3DMG controls. That´s when the already nearby giant left hand grabbbed his leg just when we managed to balance himself and was ready to add impulse for the jump.

He quickly changed his plans and he took all his strength to toss Eren as far as he could: - Girl, catch him!

Mikasa was off for a moment, when like a dream she saw Eren flying to her arms. Corporal Levi yelled again: - Wake up sleepy head! Run your asshole out of here!

\- But... – she replied hesitantly while he was trying his best to cut the giant's fingers off.

\- That's an order! Get out of here! - he yelled again while the Giant's right hand grabbed his body.

She complied and jumped. As she was putting distance between them she saw Corporal Levi struggling to free himself. And also she saw the Female Titan face was covered in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Much like the famous painter, Hokusai (1760-1849). His famous The Great Wave Shower Curtain (or The Great Wave of Kanagawa) gravure shows some details of a water wave only possible to be seen at 1/250.000 seconds 
> 
> (only the best today's photographic cameras can catch that "dented" like claws waves we can see in that gravure)


	3. A lost fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; spoilers from anime episode 23, manga chapter 31.

Long minutes passed after the girl ran away. Levi gave up struggling. It was a waste of stamina, and he knew when it was game over.

Its tears intrigued Levi as well. But what was the point to think about it? Even if he managed to have the answer it was unlike he could do like Ilse Langnar who wrote down her discoveries before dying.

\- Hey, bitch – he called for the Female Titan – What are you waiting for? You know you did not grab Eren. Finish me up.

She opened her eyes. Any other man would shriek and cry like a baby on his shoes. Levi only shrugged, as he knew his day would come sooner or later.

\- Yes, visual confirmed. I am not Eren – he said without turning his bored gaze from her – Now shall we move on for the next step?

Her left arm moved her thumb and index fingers to his head, obscuring his sight. For some seconds Levi expected her to smash or to rip it out of his body. But then the Titan changed his mind and it began to work in his right shoulder.

\- What the heeeckkkk? - Levi yelled as he felt his arm being dislodged from the proper place on his shoulder. Soon his left shoulder received the same treatment and the man was unable to move any of his arms.

At this point the Female Titan opened her hand. Levi could not stand up. He lay down in her palm, taking small breaths to endure the pain.

\- I... see... – Levi muttered – your turn to have fun, heh?

She put him down on the ground. Soon there was steam everywhere and the temperature around rose considerably. Levi quickly concluded it was the human controller getting out of the titan. Through the steam he manage to catch a glimpse of her shape. She seemed to be a small woman. Perhaps shorter than himself.

He got up, even with his balance messed up as much as his arms. Then he ran to a nearby tree and pressed his right shoulder. Hard. He had to put it back to its place, no matter what.

After an excruciating pain that seemed to last forever, he put it back in place. Swearing like a demon.

No time to fix his left shoulder, he knew. Ignoring the pain, he turned around looking for his enemy.

Her fist came flying from his left flank. Levi headed off it stepping to his right. Quickly he turned on his heels and his right fist aimed back his agressor.

She blocked it with a boxing stance defense, and soon her right leg reached his injured one taking of his balance, and to put him down again. Our well know Annie's kick.

Levi tried to avoid his fall with his right arm, but he had no time to roll himself back because the woman jumped on him. His left shoulder protested in pain as her hands pressed him down, but soon the pain was forgotten when she punched him.

Dizzy, Levi tried to kick and punch her back. She blocked his attacks easily. She grabbed his good arm and rolling him, she twisted it on his back. Surprisingly she was very careful while she immobilized him.

He noticed she was young, very young. Most probably one of Eren's academy mates. She stroked the nape of his head, that same spot she protected when in her Titan form.

\- Yes, my turn to have fun – she answered before knocking him down. Soon Levi's consciousness slipped out of his body.


	4. Intuition

Chief Commander was not impressed by Mikasa bold statement.

\- At desperate times it is normal to hold on cheap wishes. – he said fatherly.

But he added in a cold tone: - But a practical man can not succumb to these delusions. Neither should he ran away from reality. I understand that you are unwilling to take Levi's unpleasant assignment, but forget about him. He is dead and you must replace him. You must convince everybody that you are capable of killing Eren if necessary. Otherwise, Eren fate is death. Or worse.

\- Sir, it is not some delusional wish – Mikasa replied – It is just my intuition.

Erwin for an instant seemed moved by this word: - Proceed. Speak your mind.

\- Sir! - Mikasa continued – When Corporal Levi was captured, even if the Female Titan was blinded by his attacks, she was well aware she caught him, not Eren. After all when she grabbed his leg, and he managed to toss Eren to me, Corporal Levi yelled his lungs off for me to catch Eren.

“Until he yelled, it could be reasoned that she did not kill Levi because it would risk killing Eren too. But after Levi tossed Eren to me and yelled for me to run away, nothing prevented the Titan to smash him with her own hands.”

“But I saw her shed tears, while holding Levi firmly in her hands. She as not crunching him, she was only holding him. I know it is foolish to hope he is alive, but it is what I feel deep in my...”

'Deep in what?' she thought for a second. She could not make any words to finish her phrase.

Erwin gave some thought before he answered: - During our efforts to capture her, and Levi's failure to cut her neck, he was very much upset about how much trouble she gave us. And about many of his subordinates she killed . His exact words were “did you have fun killing them? Because I am. And I will have so much fun hurting you, after all you did to my men”

\- Perhaps she wanted only to give a proper retribution – Erwin stated – Meaning she would torture him until death.

That thought made Mikasa shiver. She did not want to imagine what kind of horrors an intelligent titan could inflict to Levi. Suddenly he seemed so small, and she remembered that when they all first met him at combat. When they saw Levi's back they thought Levi was a boy. She even thought it was a boy younger than Armin. Only when he gazed upon them, they recognized the famed Humanity Strongest Soldier.

\- I thought about it too, Commander – she answered – It could be my desperate delusions to not take Corporal Levi's duty. I know it seems like childish hope. I can not say why. It is just as I said, it is my intuition that Corporal Levi is not dead yet. And in order to retrieve him, it is important is to discover who is that Female Titan.

Erwin considered her opinion. Levi also had a very good intuition. As a soldier, he became aware that intuition was not only a childish wish-wash luck charm. He did not know that – many centuries ago, prior to his Dad's History lessons - some researchers concluded that “good intuition” is an unconscious resolution of a problem, after the person has sufficient amount of information*. Bad intuition – like feeling tomorrow will be your luck day at poker or lottery – was the opposite as the gambler usually does not have any solid information about the game and even so he feels like winning the odds and getting rich.

Soldiers with good intuition – like Levi – survived because that same intuition allowed them to adjust their actions even if a well-devised plan collapses. Bad intuition lead most of soldiers to death. When Mikasa Ackerman was not like a mad woman after her man, her intuition was pretty much similar to Levi. 

And the irony of the situation, is that was Erwin's intuition as well. Alone, he could not decide on his whim, but as there is a second person feeling it as well...

\- Right, Ackerman. - he accepted her claim – Let's gather information to investigate the suspects. I heard your friend Arlent said some very interesting facts about his enconter with Female Titan...

*Zurich's Axioms, a book written by Max Gunther about Economics.


	5. Bad time for someone

His body was sore when Levi awoke. Painfully, he started to recall recent events. He was caught by the Female Titan, and she dislodged his arms from his shoulders. That hurt like hell, but he only lost consciousness after his enemy assumed human form and kicked his ass. He thought she wanted to kill the shit of him but clearly it was only for him to drift into dream realm. Awake he would be a pain to transport.

Later, he recalled being untied up in a very tall tree. He could see a Wall far away, but he didn't recognize which one. The woman must have left him there while she attended something, but she came back just in time to knock him down again.

So, right now his guts and the nape of his head were in pain, adding a sore throat. And of course, both joints of his shoulders hurt like hell. Although now they did not seem dislodged anymore.

It was pinch dark. He sharpened his senses, and then he heard something like water. Then he could discern noises from a ship engine.

“Perhaps I am near a river. This probably is a building near a docking.” he mused.

Whoever was the Female Titan, she sure knew who to tie a resourceful man, thought Levi. Even if his arms were not hurt and he was able to move them better, Levi thought it would be difficult to free himself. She clearly knew that Corporal Levi was not a man to stay tied up. Unless you put his hands outside the reach of the knots.

His legs were free. But as long as he was unable to reach for any knot to free his arms, or break out the door, his options were scarce. Even though that would not prevent him to try to free himself with every trick he've learned in his life.

Otherwise, he could say his captor thought a bit of his well-being. He did not wake up on the dirty floor, but in a decent mattress. It was not brand new, but it was clean and acceptable for his standards.

\- You are awake – the woman stated announcing her arrival.

The dark room was filled with the faint light her candle provided. That little light - after no light at all – blinded him. But after he get used to, it provided too little lighting to discern his captor's face.

She stepped in and came to his right. Something appeared in her hands and it went straight to his throat.

Quickly he threw his legs to the right, his body moving by reflex with a 3DMG maneuver, putting himself up. Whatever she had on her hands she threw out as she also jumped after him.

\- The harder way I see – she spoke flattly.

They rounded each one, both ready to react at the first movement of his enemy. When she reached the moonlight entering through the window, she threw her fist on his direction.

He grumbled while dodged her. Turning around he took balance to kick her, but she crouched and replied with an uppercut.

\- Damn it! - he swore taking a step back. She continued to attack non-stop, as if she was trying to corner him.

After dodging a sequence of jabs, he tumbled at something on the floor. That thing she aimed for him. And the woman took her chances and hit him right on his guts followed by a knock on his chin. Levi slightly tripped over, and an untrained eye would miss it.

But Annie recognized that knock was the last strain to break his battered body and she took her chance to grab him and throw him to the ground.

Fast like a lightining, he felt something like a leash being tied on him. When she got up, he was like a damned dog, being pulled by his owner to a chair nearby.

When he was seated down, she pulled the other end through the back until tying it firmly down on the leg of the chair. It also imobilized Levi respective leg as she tied them both on it. She then spoke: - We are in a very remote spot at the docking. No one is here at night.

“I can scream during day-time” Levi thought “but then I guess she thought that too.”

\- You plan to knock me down before dawn – he stated – What more did you plan for me? There is no point for keeping me ali... ackk!

She pulled a bit the tie from his leash and let it go the next second. When Levi opened his eyes again, her face was only centimeters away from him. Gray (or blue?) and intense eyes locked on his while he felt her hand on his throat.

He tried his legs tentatively. Even the slight movement tightened the lash on his throat.

\- Too much trouble only to have fun... – he mumbled – Does not make sense to bring me back inside the Walls. Why do you go to such lengths?

While her left hand secured him, silently her right hand searched inside his shirt. When it found its goal, Levi cried out. Feeling a bit of pleasure, he realized the woman pinched his nipple.

Then she asked: - You guys were expecting me. Who told you about it?

Of course. In order to torture a person, one needs to discover the captive sensitive spots first. The more sensitive, the more will be the pain when you get serious. If it is a tough guy, usual methods – like plucking off nails – were a waste of time.

Her right hand probed his body, while her left hand on his throat was her sensor, reading his reactions like rate of breathing, swallowing of saliva and, of course, change of his heartbeat. She was searching for more leverage.

Levi on the other hand knew he'd better answer the dumb questions. That would help to delay the important questions (also would help to gather strength to resist when time comes)

\- Nobody told us. - Levi answered - We deduced Eren was important for some of you guys to come after him.

Annie was a bit surprised he answered her first question so easily: - You deduced?

\- Come on. - Levi sighed - Survey Corps are not like those dumbs on Garrison. We do use our brains, you know?

She got a bit annoyed and pressed slightly her left hand: - Who deduced it?

\- Ugh! - Levi grumbled – Which part of “we” did you not understand?

\- Do you expect me to believe you all came to that conclusion? - Annie asked.

\- That's how we work on Survey Corps, little miss – Levi answered – We are a bunch of weirdos. Weirdos think differently from “normal guys”.

Annie smiled: - You are being very cooperative, Corporal... So what the Survey Corps plan next?

Answer honestly what can be answered. Give half trues if it becomes worse. Give lies that fit what you previous said. The girl is young: perhaps she learned usual tortures would not work on him, but was not aware of counter measures when unconventional torture tooks place.

\- How the shit am I supposed to know? - Levi answered coldly.

She pinched hard inside his armhole, and after some swearing, Levi barked: - Damn woman! I am part of Survey Corps, but I am not the whole damned Survey Corps. And pretty sure I don't know what is going on Commander's head.

\- But you are his best man – she insisted.

Levi sneered her: - And?

\- E-er... he must have told you – Annie replied a bit unsure of herself.

\- You guys take that “Strongest” bullshit too seriously – Levi answered – He plans, I fight. I don't care about plans. Erwin says what I have to do and that's all... Hey!

Annie's right hand was still scanning his body, looking for other places his skin would react at her touch. He complained just at the time her finger brushed at a particular spot on his back side, just slightly below his waist and above his hip.

\- So what did Commander order you? - Annie pressed on, feeling Corporal was trying to baffle her.

\- Nothing in particular – Levi answered faking boredom – Ordered me to refuel after you made that scene. Probably he knew you slipped away while your Titan melted out. Then I found my squad and ran unto you.

Levi looked square in her eyes: - You should have killed me back then. Now I wonder how will you dispose off... Ugh!

Annie pressed his injured shoulder. At his present state, arms tied at his back, it granted him an acute pain. 

He was a bit pissed off when he talked again: - Don't blame me for you to be stupid, girl! If you lost your time carrying me around, you are the only one to blame, miss.

Her breath was heavy, and he saw she was pretty angry: - Do not talk like that, if you want to live.

\- But you will not let me go alive, girl... - Levi replied coldly – Come on, you are not talking to a child. Your promises to let me go are bullshit... uhnnn!

She found out two spots, one at a scar near his ribs and the other on his inner thighs (his trousers on, ladies). It was a bit of a surprise he bore so few scars. Most of his skin was incredible soft and smooth.

The opposite from his personality: - Stop this shit! You had your fun! Kill me damn it!

Annie froze for a moment. Then she smiled as if she had realized something: - You are so eager to die, Corporal. What for? What are you hiding from me?

For a young woman, she was pretty keen, Levi thought without turning his face. She correctly read him, and if it goes on like that, he was in trouble. Really trouble. Because one predator can be very imaginative before killing its victim. Until he dies, she could pretty much pull out of him some useful info.


	6. Armin's fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: manga chapter 42 (Warrior)

\- One of your colleagues from 104th Trainee Squad? - Erwin mused over Armin's report – This Annie Leonhart? She just entered Military Police as she was one of the best graduates. Pretty impressive skills according Instructor Shadis.

After Mikasa, Ryner and Jean gave their report before it was Armin's time. Eren's childhood friends. They both were unlikely to jeopardize Eren's fate.

He would talk to all the soldiers that came into contact (and survived) with the Female Titan. Everything hint, every info he gather – or the absence of info if it happens – was imperative at their present state.

Also he thought about why the known Titans - Colossal and Armored Titans – did not appear this time. Something prevented them to show up. And that's why their gambit – the unknown Female Titan – had to make her debut. 

\- She reacted when I cried Eren's nickname – Armin reported – And only our pals in 104th Squad knows it.

Armin was too intelligent. It was obvious he would deduce she was one of his colleagues. But he will not take the next step. He was a teenager, after all. Erwin could see it was hard for the boy to accept his suspicion on Annie Leonhart. 

\- And back at training, Annie kicked out Eren and Ryner's asses (literally) so easily – Armin said almost nostalgic – Mikasa told me how the Female Titan did to Eren's Titan.

… even so he was trying his hard to not believe she could be the Female Titan. It would be too much to ask him to accept two more colleagues were titans as well.

But his reasoning mind and his heart were strong. His brains refused to be fooled by his feelings. Even if it broke his heart, he would not blind himself.

Given time, he would be a great asset to replace Erwin himself.

Time they don't have. It will be cruel, but if he planned them to survive, he had to push the boy.

\- When the captured titans were killed Annie didn't presented her own 3DMG. But instead she presented Marco Bold's gear. And Jean said Marco's body was cut vertically in half. So if his gear was intact then it only means she took Marco's gear before... before...

\- Armin Arlet! - Erwin called him back from his thoughts.

\- Yes? Sir? - Armin answered.

Erwin smiled as his father would: - Take it easy, cadet. Don't try to figure out her reasons. Focus only on the facts. If she had a reason you can ask her. Later. It is not like we will kill her in cold blood. Our goal is to capture her, not to kill her. Do you understand?

Armin shyly nodded. A little shaken yet at where his reasoning was leading him. 

Then he felt strong hands on his shoulders: - Believe in yourself, Arlet. I know your friends Mikasa and Eren believe in you. And know this: I believe in your skills too, soldier.

\- S-sir? - Armin voice faltered for a second.

Erwin took a step back adding seriously: - You are a valuable soldier for the Survey Corps. You see what others can not. Or dare not. Do not quench your skills because your doubts. Because you fear what your friends will think about you. I know it is hard: we – as humans – try to appease people all the time. We need friends. We don't want to let they down. And know this: the way for you to keep true to them is to not doubt your skills, Arlet.

\- Now it is my turn to disclose some facts, Arlet – Erwin continued – We lost all Levi's Squad, including - most probably - Corporal Levi too. It is clear that our goal is to check if Annie Leonhart is the Female Titan, and to capture her at the spot. Hesitation is not an option, as failing will not only seal Eren's doom, but will also jeopardize Survey Corps as well.

Suddenly, Armin felt cold. Very cold. He was scared of Commander's eyes: - Survey Corps is my family. Arlet. Levi, Zoe and Mike are my brothers. Even so, my goal is capture the Female Titan. Rescuing Levi comes second. Even if his death will devastate me, my heart can bleed after I capture the Female Titan. No, even later: only when I secured Humanity.

\- You see, Arlet – Erwin added – I did not mourn my own father's death. He alongside all my friends, my subordinates, my brothers in arms, is waiting patiently for the day I can sit down and mourn for him.

“I was right” Armin thought “Commander Smith is a man who can lose what is dearest for him, in order to really make a change in our world.”

\- I will repeat what I told your friend Mikasa Ackerman – Erwin continued – If we lived in normal times, I would let you youngsters to grow up on your own. The older soldiers could manage to keep you all safe, until you manage to survive on your own.

Erwin was not looking at him when he spoke: - My father died because I made a childish and stupid mess. He told me about some heretic thoughts, and I was a nine year old boy too eager to show the other kids how smart was my dad. So one day, people came and took my father. He never came back.

Commander Smith blue eyes were cold as the winter sky: - If you choose to blind yourself about Annie Leonhart, are you willing pay the price? Are you willing to see Eren and Mikasa dying before your eyes?

\- C-commander? Sir? - Armin did not follow.

\- Do not falter – Erwin's strong voice filled the room – We are fighting Titans. We are supposed to react in time, even when facing the unexpected. And we do not know much, so the unexpected happens all the time. And the time we took to accept new data is usually fatal.

\- If you think too much about Annie Leonhart, you will only lose your friends. - Erwin explained - I don't mourn my father, because this can kill me. Because it will not bring he back. Worse: if I lose time blaming myself, I will react too slowly, and my comrades will die. Not only Levi, but Mike and Zoe will die as well. That is not a price I want to pay. So I let my feelings aside for a while. I would never make such poor choice again: to choose something small, like be proud around the other boys, to lose something important like my father. You are willing to choose your colleague Annie, a woman you know for only some years, in exchange of the lives of your childhood friends?”

Armin was speechless. He never thought... He never would...

\- We were expecting something would attack Eren, Arlet – Erwin pressed on – That's why we were ready in our attempt to capture a Titan. Can you guess who we expected?

Arlet brain exited his torpor, after realizing the obvious: - We knew the existence only Colossal and Armored Titans. 

Commander nodded: -We did not know about Female Titan. If they were working together, probably Colossal kicked the gates of the cities. But it was too big to enter or walk around the cities. So Armored was better for the task to enter and to break the inner gates. Then it is most likely the Female Titan task was to call the usual titans... and to remain incognito.

“That´s why until now we did not know about her existence. She was like a hidden card on the sleeve. And it strategically, it is best to keep hidden such joker, and use it only on two situations: either to use the card to win the war, or use it because there is no other way.”

\- So – Armin was trembling – as the war is a bit too far of its ending, then what remains... I mean those two titans would show up – no doubt – to capture Eren. Unless... unless...

\- Unless? - Erwin repeated his last word, still pressing him.

\- Unless... - Armin staggered – they could not show up. Because... the only reason they could not show up... it is because they were running alongside us...

\- They are Survey Corps soldiers – Erwin agreed.

Armin was trembling, sweating and tears were coming out his eyes. Erwin pitied the boy, but he pressed anyway: - Why did you not continue your reasoning, Arlet? Why did you just stop in Annie? Why do you falter?

\- Sir... - Armim mumbled – God if it is true...

\- Five years ago – Erwin continued – Wall Maria was branched. Now Wall Rose was branched. Theses two attacks happened after Survey Corps goes on mission. Now Female Titan attacked us, because those Colossal and Armored could not show up. Until she attacked you, she was running wild looking for Eren. And after she left you, she headed straight for the back of central row. She was no more running wild, she ran right unto Levi's squad.

Armin eyes widened: - After meeting our squad. After Ryner sliced his way out of her hand.

Erwin nodded: - You are holding yourself back, Arlet. And doing so, you are endangering not only your comrades, but your friends as well. 

\- Then Berthold...! – Armin almost cried out.

Erwin raised his hand asking for Armin to calm down: - I don't know who is this Berthold.

\- He is Ryner's best friend – Armin explained – They always hang around together.

Armin short explained about the friendship between Ryner and Bertholf during their training days, when they hang around each other for support and survival. 

Erwin thought for a minute: - But then, I heard Kirstein saying Annie was a lone wolf. Relationships or lack of it does not imply connection between titan shifters. I concluded Ryner is a titan shifter because yours - and Kirstein's and Ryner's himself - testimony about Female Titan. Kirstein reported exactly like you, she headed to Eren´s way after your combat. Ryner failed to report about it. I did not came to this conclusion because Annie e Ryner were close friends, but because he was the on holding up information. Were Ryner and Annie Leonhart close friends?

Armin then recalled just the opposite: - No. Ryner once ended upside down because he made her angry. During hand to hand combat training.

Erwin replied: - Perhaps this Berthold is a titan shifter too... but if it comes to that, it will be because of facts and clues. Not because he is Ryner's or Annie´s friend. You see? Those two info would lead us to no conclusion at all. Even basing our deductions on clues, they are too feeble to maintain. There is no proof.

\- But we are Survey Corps – Erwin warned – We must react in time with partial data. We must think quickly if we are to survive, if we are to save what is dear for us. We can not freeze because sorrow, grief and doubt make us slow. So for now, let's work only on to Female Titan matter. If we move on the other know Titan Shifter, we can end up scaring away his companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice:  
> See my profile for news and answers for the question "When will you update?"


	7. Levi´s tight times

After mapping his sensitive spots, Annie was busy giving a good amount of pain to the Corporal.

The good thing about this method: you do not need to risk killing your subject. The bad thing: if your subject is a tough guy, you risk losing your temper.

And he was not an average man. She heard previously he was a thug from the underground. So it was expected that even before becoming the Humanity's strongest, he was a nut very hard to break.

So even if he fainted after all her “kind” treatment, he did not wield.

And she was so damned tired.

Like Eren, it was not a light feat to transform onto a titan. She could keep better control yes, but yet it took a lot of her. If she was not so desperate, she would have killed him at the spot. Like Levi suggested back then and again.

But she failed to capture Eren. Their mission was at the brink of disaster. “Those men” would win and that would be the end for all.

In order to prevent that catastrophe to happen, she would do anything.

Even kill another human being.

She was sorry. She was being sincere when she said it. She didn't want people to die. All she could do was saying she was sorry. She had to do it, even if she knew innocent people would suffer because of their decision.

The first time it was easier. She didn't know anybody on Shiganshina. She felt sorry for the people, but she kept saying herself it has to be done for the greater good.

At the second time, when she knew those people... They were her companions for those long years in the military academy. Even if she tried to keep distance, it was impossible to not relate to them. Some of them gave her a sincere smile even if she never answered their kindness. Some were even nicer and shared a meal or put a blanket over her shoulders during those hard years.

That time on Trost, she felt her heart bleed when she saw Marco and many others lying dead on the streets. Then she understood: even after all her efforts for not caring, she cared for them.

She wanted to scream, to cry. But the only thing she could do was to say “Sorry. I am sorry”.

Nobody could grasp her meaning.

She was so tired.

She tried to harden herself to not feel anything anymore. But the more she tried to shut herself up, the more the feelings came to haunt her.

And then, this man put everything at risk. Only this morning they played their desperate and hidden gamble, in order to kidnap Eren. It was all or nothing.

She could not afford doing all that for nothing. Not after everything they gone through, after they used her – their gamble. Even if she was so damn tired, even if she could put everything at risk.

Her prisoner panted heavily. But she could tell he would not yield. Even if she applied harsher methods, it would be useless. After all, he survived on the deepest pits of underground city, and made a name for himself between the nastiest thugs that dwelt there.

He survived countless Titans. Even when he faced certain death on her hands, he did not scream for his life.

And that made him the more exasperating and Annie was at verge of madness: - Why you...?!

Her hands reached his throat as if she were ready to strangle him. He gasped a bit, fought against it. Again his fight was not because he feared death, but because he challenged death.

And suddenly something kicked on him. Something that shocked Annie as well.

Her mind was flooded with memories of murder and filth but joy as well. She saw a girl so lively came running to her, calling her “big brother!!!”. About scratching her head like she was a pet. A cruel man with a knife, slicing military soldiers´s throat.

\- Get out of me! - Levi screamed and she jumped back. It took some effort, as her hands seemed glued to his neck.

At his side, Levi felt his body burn when a syringe pricked his/her veins, inserting a suspicious serum. He felt his body exploding at her first titan transformation. He screamed as she did, terrified and confused as she was when she caught her first prey and...

Both of them were dumbfounded. They were scared of what they've just saw.

But they didn't realize yet they saw each others minds yet.

Without saying any word. Annie left the room. After that, Levi fainted.


End file.
